Riding along in my automoblie
by Doc House
Summary: What happens when the President makes the senior staff drive to their destination???


TITLE: Riding along in my automobile. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, sadly I never will. RATING: PG NOTES: I'm bored and I'm in a real funky mood. If this story stinks, that's why. FEEDBACK: Please, let me know what you all thought. It's meant to put a smile on your face; hopefully it fulfilled its purpose.  
  
(1/1)  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," CJ moaned.  
  
"We're almost there," Donna proclaimed. "Just a little longer."  
  
"You said that three hours ago!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Toby, we're all in the same car. You don't need to yell," Sam moaned.  
  
"I still can't believe we all fit in this thing," Josh mentioned. "Ford Focus is a good car."  
  
"I'm not talking to you," CJ mentioned. "Why did he get to sit up front anyway? I can hardly move back here."  
  
"I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one in the middle," Toby huffed.  
  
"Sam gets sick if he's not by the window," Josh mentioned.  
  
"Three grown adults can not fit in the back of a small car like this," Toby moaned. "I can't feel my legs."  
  
"Can you stop complaining," CJ smacked him.  
  
"Look who's talking," Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will you guys shut up," Charlie yelled. "I'm the one sitting on the floor." He tried to move his body, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"You're the smallest one," Sam said.  
  
"Donna's smaller."  
  
"I don't let other people drive my car," Donna smirked. "Look, it can't be that far off."  
  
"Can someone tell me why we had to drive to New Hampshire?" CJ moaned.  
  
"Because the President and Leo got mad at us and wanted us to suffer," Toby answered. "I still blame Josh."  
  
"What else it new?" Josh glared.  
  
Silence.  
  
"This sucks," Charlie pounded his fist on what he thought was his leg.  
  
"Ouch!" Toby jumped and punched Charlie in the arm. "That was my leg."  
  
"Well, I can't tell anymore!" Charlie screamed.  
  
"Donna, I thought you said this was a short-cut?" Josh looked around. "I don't see anything but fields."  
  
"Trust me," Donna said.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Toby whispered.  
  
"Will you be nice?" CJ whispered back.  
  
"I am."  
  
"No whispering," Josh turned around. "I can't hear what you two are saying."  
  
"That's the whole point of a whisper, stupid," CJ glared.  
  
"Pull over," Sam moaned.  
  
"Why didn't we take another car?" Charlie asked.  
  
"The President forbid us to. He said we would waste too much gas and to just use one." Donna answered.  
  
"Pull over."  
  
"Which doesn't make sense. Wouldn't he think that all this time in one car with six people would be bad?" Josh asked.  
  
"I think that was the point."  
  
"Pull over," Sam begged again.  
  
"Great!" Charlie threw his arms in the air. "I have to go to the bathroom, and I think I'm stuck down here."  
  
"You pee on my shoes, I'm going to kill you," Toby glared.  
  
"Pull Over!" Sam screamed, which caused everyone in the car to jump, including Donna. The car started to swerve until Toby plunged his way to the front and grabbed the wheel.  
  
"Break Donna! Break!" Toby screamed.  
  
When Donna slammed on the break, Toby's whole body went forward. His upper body was on Donna and his lower half was on Josh.  
  
"Ouch," Toby moaned.  
  
"Ohhh," Sam moaned and threw open the door.  
  
"I think Sam's sick," CJ mentioned.  
  
"I think I hurt myself," Josh moaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"Maybe someone should go check on Sam," Charlie mentioned, trying to get up from the floor in the back seat. "I would, but I can't move."  
  
"Here," CJ moved her legs up and laid them across the seat.  
  
"Toby," Donna said. "Are you okay?" She looked down at his face. The back of his head was against the steering wheel, he was looking around at her.  
  
"I'm I dead?"  
  
"No," She smirked. "Sorry."  
  
"Damn," Toby moaned and moved on his back. "Josh, help me up."  
  
"Why?" Josh asked, opening his door and getting out.  
  
"Because I said!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Okay," Josh shrugged and pulled Toby out by his legs, until Toby was out of the car.  
  
"Thanks," Toby said, sarcastically.  
  
"Sure," Josh smirked and started stretching. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I have no idea," CJ said.  
  
"We should be just a couple of miles away from New Hampshire," Donna said, looking at her map again.  
  
"Sam," Toby walked over to where Sam was leaning over. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm better," He turned around and stood. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. As long as you didn't get sick in the car and all over me, I don't care," Toby motioned for Sam to follow him. "Everyone back in!"  
  
"Can we just rest a little longer?" Josh wined.  
  
"No," Toby glared. "And Sam's sitting up front."  
  
"Why?" Josh snapped. "I called it."  
  
"Sam's sick, and he needs room to move. He doesn't have that sitting in back. Now get in!"  
  
"I never left!" Charlie screamed from the car. "I'm stuck!"  
  
"This sucks," Josh moaned and walked back to the car.  
  
"Thanks," Sam smiled at Toby and got in.  
  
"After you," Josh huffed.  
  
"Snap out of it," Toby rolled his eyes and got in the middle.  
  
"Watch it!" Charlie jumped a little. "You stepped on my leg."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Here we go again," CJ got in.  
  
"Watch my head, CJ!" Charlie screamed.  
  
"There is no room back here," Josh wined when he got in and shut the door. "I can't breath."  
  
"Welcome to my hell," Charlie moaned and rested his head against CJ's knee.  
  
"I'm not your pillow," CJ glared.  
  
"You are today," Charlie said, unfazed.  
  
There was silence when Donna started the car and drove off.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Josh asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Everyone screamed.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"I'm sorry," Donna said again. "I thought we were going the right direction."  
  
"How you could be an entire state off is mind boggling to me," Toby shook his head as she pulled into the hotel in New Hampshire, finally.  
  
"It's two in the morning, we were suppose to be here at seven," Donna said.  
  
"Yeah, seven last night!" Josh screamed.  
  
"I'm not going to drive again," Donna puffed and parked the car.  
  
"Thank God," Everyone said under their breath.  
  
"Why are you limping?" Sam asked as he noticed Josh walking away from the car.  
  
"I can't feel my legs." Josh moaned and walked into the office to get his room.  
  
"CJ," Toby whispered in CJ's ear. "We're here."  
  
"Hmmm," CJ moved a little. She had fallen asleep an hour before on his shoulder.  
  
"We're here," He said again.  
  
"What time is it?" She picked her head up and started rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Two in the morning," Toby moaned.  
  
"Damn," She moaned and got out of the car.  
  
"Charlie," Toby shook his head back and forth. "Wake up."  
  
"What?" Charlie opened his eyes. "Did we crash?"  
  
"No," Toby smirked.  
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no." He moaned and got out of the car.  
  
"You mean I can get out of the car now?" He said to himself. He tried to lift his body up, but was unsuccessful. "Toby!" He yelled. No reply. "Toby!"  
  
"What?" Toby rushed back to the car. "I'm tired."  
  
"Help me," Charlie reached out for Toby to help him out.  
  
"Great," Toby moaned and grabbed his hands and pulled. No luck. "You're really stuck in there," He smirked.  
  
"Pull harder!" Charlie glared.  
  
"Okay, 1-2-3," Toby counted up and pulled with all his might, causing Charlie to fly out of the car and against Toby. The force was so strong, they both went crashing into the cement.  
  
"Thanks," Charlie nodded and crawled his way into the hotel office.  
  
"Toby?" Donna hovered over Toby, who was still lying on the cement. "What happened?"  
  
"Will you help me up?" He asked.  
  
"Here," She reached down and grabbed his hand. She lifted him up and wiped the dirt off his back. "You okay?" She smirked.  
  
"I'm going to get a room so I can pass out," He moaned and walked into the office.  
  
"Here," Josh handed Donna a key. "I got you a room."  
  
"Thanks," She smiled. "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"At least we got here," Josh said. "Come on. We all need some sleep."  
  
"You got that right," CJ went to find her room.  
  
"My stomach hurts," Sam moaned and went to his room.  
  
"My back is killing me," Charlie limped his way to his room.  
  
"I think my body broke," Toby walked slowly to his room.  
  
"I'm tired," Josh moaned and walked to his room.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat," Donna shrugged and walked the opposite way then everyone else.  
  
"Donna! Bring me something back!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Nice to know some things don't change," Donna shook her head and walked off.  
  
The End 


End file.
